


día libre

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sale de casa. Pasan cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	día libre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> parece que puedo mover la mano (a pesar de que no debería estar haciéndolo) y he aprovechado para escribir un poco, que para eso están las bajas médicas.

Hunde los nudillos en la nieve y el suelo se tiñe de rojo. Tim le escucha maldecir en voz baja, con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y aún sin encender. Jason tiene vendajes antiguos en las manos, los nudillos pelados y la piel descascarillada bajo la ropa. Agarra un puñado de nieve y se la lanza, porque es lo que hacen ahora.

—No tendrás un mechero, ¿no?

Le tiemblan los dedos mientras se palpa los bolsillos de la cazadora y Tim sacude la cabeza. Tiene un lanzabengalas, pero la mera imagen del rostro de Jason mientras apunta a su cigarrillo es… Bueno, tiene que admitirlo, es tentadora. Pero una mala idea, por encima de todo.

Se sienta a su lado mientras Jason exclama triunfalmente cuando sus dedos se topan con el encendedor.

No lleva máscara.

—Déjame adivinar —comienza, y Jason le responde con una sonrisa con el labio partido, el filtro del cigarrillo manchado de rojo—, el otro tío quedó peor.

Jason se frota las manos con dificultad, aún sosteniendo el mechero, esquiva las heridas nuevas y las antiguas. “Salía a comprar”, aclara, y Tim bufa.

—Cómo no.  
—Siempre dudas de mi honor.  
—Qué honor.

Al segundo intento, Tim le arrebata el encendedor. Escuda las llamas con los guantes, y Jason le escupe el humo a la cara. Sujeta el cigarrillo con una mano y gruñe un “gracias” contra su mandíbula, antes de morderle el labio inferior. Tim resopla, saborea un segundo de tabaco amargo y la sangre de Jason, que se adhiere a sus labios con más facilidad de la que le gustaría admitir.

—Vas a necesitar otro alias si vas a andar pegando palizas a delincuentes vestido de civil —frunce el ceño y observa cómo Jason da una calada larga, ojos cerrados—. _Asumo_ que era un delincuente.

Con la mano libre, Jason levanta tres dedos.

—¿Tres y acabas así? Te estás haciendo mayor.

No mueve la mano, pero ahora sólo le enseña el dedo anular.

—Vete a la mierda —el cigarrillo le cuelga de los labios, y durante un segundo Tim está tentado de quitárselo, porque siempre descoloca a Jason—, salía a la puta compra, suficiente que no salía en zapatillas de estar por casa.  
—Ah, eso habría sido digno de ver.

Se sienta un poco más cerca, y Jason no dice nada, pero se tensa en el sitio. Porque Jason se encoge en el frío. Jason enciende su cigarrillo y se ríe a ladridos, y finge que no tiembla en medio del invierno de Gotham, como si tuviera algo que demostrarle.

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar capturando malhechores?

El vaho se mezcla con el humo de su cigarrillo, y Tim le pasa la capa por encima de los hombros sólo para que Jason resople y se revuelva incómodo. Da igual que sea la quinta vez, la quinientos, da igual que hagan esto cada madrugada de los últimos meses.

—¿Para qué? Al parecer haces mi trabajo por mí.  
—Bueno, tú tienes que estar presentable en la oficina.

Jason empuja la nieve con la bota, unas Doc Martens que tendrán cerca de dos años y el único desperfecto que acumulan es de manchas de sangre.

—Dime que has llamado a la policía.

Se encoge de hombros.

—He avisado a Babs, es casi lo mismo.

Tim pone los ojos en blanco y Jason apaga el cigarrillo en el suelo. Se gira hacia él, con su labio roto, su ojo a medio hinchar, y Tim tiene ganas de saltar de la azotea. Porque _esto, este es el tío_ , esto es lo que Tim lleva meses aprendiéndose de memoria. Jason, con su estante para libros, su estante para armas. Jason, que duerme con una camiseta de Wonder Woman, que se mete en cada pelea que encuentra a su paso y alguna para la que tenga que desviarse. Que le sonríe con sangre en los dientes y no bebe café, pero lo acumula en casa porque _si tuviera que aguantarte sin cafeína por las mañanas, tendría que echarte a patadas, es demasiado trabajo para todos los días._ Este gilipollas.

—Qué pasa, pajarito.

Tim sacude con la cabeza y le agarra del cinturón.

—Tengo la moto abajo, vas a coger una pulmonía, imbécil.


End file.
